


Kinktober 2018 Day 16: Body Worship

by raunchygatr



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff, M/M, aka a ship that really doesn't exist in this fandom but I wish did, whoops this isn't really kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raunchygatr/pseuds/raunchygatr
Summary: My thoughts are a blur as all I can think about is the way he's touching me, as if he's worshiping my entire body.





	Kinktober 2018 Day 16: Body Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16 for the Kinktober 2018 challenge. I won't be doing writing for every day of this challenge, so for anyone who's interested in seeing the full challenge, you can find it on my [tumblr](https://raunchygatr.tumblr.com/)  
> so this is late because I couldn't think of what to do for this. I was kinda planning on just skipping this day but I promised a friend of mine that I would write something for this ship and this was the only prompt I could really think of that would work. It seems much more fitting for the scars prompt but I already have something else lined up for that day. Anyway this is short and like..really dumb and poorly written but I promise I tried

"Wake up, it's okay. It was just a dream. We're safe now, remember?" I wake to the sound of a familiar voice. When my vision adjusts to the darkness of the room I see Miles laying in front of me.

"Another nightmare?" Miles asks, scooting a bit closer to me.

"The same as always," I mumble in reply. "Being trapped in that hell again, sitting and waiting for..."

"Shh," he cuts me off, "you don't have to tell me about it." He wraps his arms around me and pulls me in close to him. 

Before I have a chance to say anything else, he presses his lips to mine in a gentle kiss. I gladly accept his offer and kiss him back, humming in content. A moment later his lips pull away from mine and move over to the right side of my face. Miles starts placing soft kisses on my scarred skin. At the same time, I feel his hand start to run across my shoulder and down my arm. He traces his finger along the scars on my arm and I shudder a bit. Ever since we escaped the asylum, I've hated the sight of my scars. They're a reminder of what Murkoff did to me. Not just to me, to all the other patients in the asylum, and even to Miles. They make me feel like I'm not human.

Miles doesn't seem to mind them, though. He seems entranced by them, the way he gently touches and kisses them. He treats them as though they are just a normal part of me, rather than some hideous abnormality that would turn anyone else away from me. A few more moments pass and I feel him shift positions to lean over me. He stares down at me and starts running his hands all along my torso, making sure to touch every inch of my skin that he can.

"You don't have to worry about anything that happened to you in the past. All that matters is that I'm here with you now," he speaks soothingly as he leans down to place more kisses across my face. He moves lower, kissing my neck and chest.

"I'm going to do whatever it takes to make sure you never get hurt or feel unwanted again," he whispers as he continues to touch and kiss my body.

"Miles..." That's all I can manage to say. My thoughts are a blur as all I can think about is the way he's touching me, as if he's worshiping my entire body.

"I love you, I want you. I want every part of you to be mine," he whispers as he lays himself down on top of me, resting his head against my chest. 

"I love you, too," I repIy, and I hear him speak to me again, but I'm unable to make it out as I am already starting to drift back to sleep.


End file.
